After the British Invasion
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Tarzan and the British Invasion," Tarzan and Jane play "treetop tag" in the jungle and then passionately confess their love for one another.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"After the British Invasion"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Jane and Tarzan watched as Jane's friends Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel were rowed back to the ship taking them back to England. It had been a crazy few days since they arrived claiming Jane was in need of rescuing. Of course, Jane tried to show them that she was still the proper young Englishwoman she was since Jane left England for Africa with her father, Archimedes. To this end, she took them on a civilized picnic in the jungle only for it to be ruined by Nuru and Sheeta, the jungle's resident black panthers determined to make a meal out of them. Using her skills that she learned in the jungle, Jane kept herself and her friends alive until Tarzan came to rescue them.

Now, all Jane and Tarzan could do was watch as the sun set over the ocean with Tarzan in his late father's black suit and Jane in her yellow dress. Tarzan couldn't help but notice if Jane was all too sentimental about staying in the jungle. After all, these women came to Africa because Jane was from their world and they thought she needed to be brought home where she belonged.

"Jane," Tarzan asked, walking over to his wife. "Do you… miss London?"

"Oh, every now and then," sighed Jane, realizing that this was the place where she belonged. "But my friends were right: I have changed and I like it."

Jane smiled as she poked Tarzan in the cheek with her gloved hand and Tarzan couldn't help but notice that Jane's wild side was starting to peek through the civilized personality that came with wearing her yellow dress.

"So, mister fancy pants," said Jane, excitedly as she straightened out Tarzan's tie, intending to play their favorite jungle game. "Do you think that you'd be up for another round of 'treetop tag'? You're it!"

Hitting Tarzan in the chest, Jane hiked up her dress and laughing wildly, ran back into the jungles with Tarzan not far behind, running after his wife and not caring if his father's suit was dirtied.

"Oh, you are so it Jane," Tarzan thought as he chased after Jane. "You are so it."

Jane then noticed a large vine hanging from a nearby tree and she jumped up, grabbing it despite the fact that she was wearing high heeled boots. Then again, she was used to swinging in a long dress so it really didn't matter. Besides, she was having fun, swinging through the trees and not caring if her favorite yellow dress got ruined. Faster and faster she continued to grab at more and more vines until she came towards a large clearing surrounded by bushes.

"Tarzan can't catch me now," she whispered to herself, giggling in the process as she crotched down. "He will have to do better than that if he wants to catch me."

It took a while for Jane to wait until Tarzan was able to find her, but when she heard all too familiar swinging sounds, Jane got up and grabbed hold of the vine again, swinging towards more vines as the quick breezes caused by the sudden movements of vine grabbing quickly undid the elegant bun that her long brown hair was in. Finally, Jane managed to get into another clearing by their treehouse, but she missed her footing and fell face first onto the ground hard.

"Oh, Jane Porter," she muttered, trying to get back on her feet as she felt the painful effects of the hard landing. "You are so clumsy sometimes, you know that?"

Suddenly, Jane then noticed a large shadow that was right behind her. Letting out a sharp gasp, Jane turned to see who the shadow was and as it turned out, it was Tarzan.

"Boo!" he cried, causing Jane to become startled, thus having him be the winner for the game. "You're it and I win!"

"You are still the king of Treetop Tag," remarked Jane as Tarzan helped her to her feet. "And I know what you are saying that I am…"

"…more and more like an ape every day," finished Tarzan as they both chuckled while Jane tried to redo her elegant bun. "I know, I know, you've never heard such a sweet sentiment."

Jane dusted off her yellow dress as she began to feel like something else was starting to overcome her feelings, a lust in a sense and it was a lust that was all too familiar to both of them.

"Jane, is everything all right?" Tarzan asked, noticing his wife starting to zone out a little bit. "Are you…?"

Jane noticed this and immediately broke off her trance. However, Tarzan was starting to catch on that Jane was beginning to slowly return to his jungle world. After all, Archimedes had told him that it would not hurt to be in Jane's civilized world for just one day. But now, once again it seemed, that their respective worlds were once again combining.

"I'm fine, Tarzan," she said as she tried to hide her lust, but to no avail. "It's just that…"

But Tarzan silenced Jane and placed his lips to hers, causing them to break into a passionate kiss. Tarzan and Jane had only been married for a short time, but they had shared an undying love for one another that was never going to go away anytime soon. It seemed as though the events of recent had somehow strengthened their relationship to a point where it became passionate.

"Don't try to hide anything from me," said Tarzan as he carried Jane in his arms, leaping back up to the treehouse while not letting his eyes let go from her. "You're very beautiful to me, Jane and I could never live with myself if Nuru and Sheeta had killed you."

Tears of happiness began forming in Jane's eyes as they went back into the treehouse. What had begun as a time of civilized traditions had now transformed into a night of passion between the king and queen of the African jungles.

"You say that I act more and more like an ape every day, Tarzan," whispered Jane as she removed her stiff white collar along with her small purple necktie and her white gloves while Tarzan slid off his suit jacket. "Well, now is the time to let me show you just that."

Kissing Tarzan passionately, Jane removed her husband's black necktie and unbuttoned his rustic red vest while Tarzan pulled on the shirt of Jane's yellow dress, taking it off and revealing the white undershirt she had on underneath.

"I stand corrected, Jane," replied Tarzan as he reached to Jane's waist to undo the long yellow skirt of her yellow dress. "You are acting more like an ape every day."

Once the skirt of Jane's yellow dress was undone, it slid down to reveal the white petticoat that Jane was wearing underneath as she undid her husband's white dress shirt, revealing the bare chest underneath.

"Well, so are you, my savage jungle man," giggled Jane passionately as Tarzan pulled down Jane's petticoat, while Jane kicked it away as Tarzan undid her white undershirt, revealing the gray corset Jane was wearing. "And please excuse me for my excessive layers. We Englishwomen have a dignity to uphold and we need to be properly dressed."

Tarzan understood this as Jane undid the belt of Tarzan's trousers, causing them to fall and reveal only his loincloth underneath, clearly showing from the huge bump on his crotch that his manhood was downright active.

"I stand corrected on your part," gasped Jane as she reached down and pulled off her gray ankle boots one by one along with her confining gray stockings. "You savage beast!"

Tarzan then reached down on Jane's white bloomers and started to pull them down, thus revealing the private areas of her lower body that she would always keep hiding. However, Jane stopped him.

"Wait," she panted, pointing up to the confining corset that was sort of blocking her natural breathing. "In the back is where the strings are."

Tarzan ran his fingers through Jane's corset and with each loosening, Jane's natural breath returned to her only that the breath's she was producing were of gasps that had lust in them. Once all the strings were out, the corset clattered to the ground and once Tarzan pulled down Jane's bloomers, both king and queen went into the bedroom and slowly made their passion undeniable to one another.

At that moment, a third figure made his way into the treehouse and it was Archimedes, who had been left in a large tree all afternoon and all evening when Tarzan forgot to bring him down after he came to encourage Tarzan to join Jane's civilized picnic. When he came in and saw Jane and Tarzan's discarded dress clothes and undergarments all over the floor, all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Tarzan my boy," he whispered. "You finally realized what is truly important and that is your love for Jane. Sometimes, we all have to make sacrifices and look what it has brought you. Well done, my boy."

Of course, Archimedes didn't know of the full story that had transpired, but it didn't matter. Tarzan had seen what was important and that was his ability to surrender himself to Jane's world…


End file.
